Percy Jackson, the First Hunter
by slam4c
Summary: The night of the hunt is upon us once more...But someone...Perhaps SOMETHING is targeting the Hunter's League. We have taken the mantle of responsibility to hunt the Beasts and Monsters to protect mankind, Gods, and Titans alike. Yet...Even I, the first Hunter, know that something, wants us gone...All I can truly say is: Welcome, to the Hunt...
1. The Dark Days

**Story Preview: Perseus Jackson, the first Hunter.**

 **AN: Heeeey everyone! I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy with school, friends, and work recently, and I've only found a new muse for a new story idea within a mixture of Bloodborne, Dark Souls, and RWBY.**

 **Needless to say, this is a little Pilot Preview for my hopefully next story. Enjoy! –Slam4c.**

 _? P.O.V:_

 _Before the so called "professional" monster hunters (Hunters of Artemis and Heracles included), there were the REAL Hunters, the ones who went toe to toe with dragons, had arm wrestling contests with bloody abominations thrice their size, and were normal people when off duty._

 _Confused? I would be too, so let's start; from the beginning._

 _Before there was fire, before there were Titans, and Gods, there was literally nothing. No seriously, just fog, tall, boring trees, and a few interesting rocks here and there. The Primordials had an age old enemy, one who kept them, along with Humanity, underground out of fear of death._

 _These jerks were the Beasts…You thought that they'd have a more original name huh? Well too bad, this story's probably going to be filled with clichés knowing me. Anyways, the Beasts came from the abyss, literally were made out of darkness with sticks shoved in their rear ends. They came in all shapes and sizes, dragons, leviathans, kittens, etc._

 _In short: Beasts=jerks and villains, and now for the good guys!_

 _The Primordials were our leaders, considering they had power, and knowledge, their humility kept us alive, with us fearing for our lives every day until the discovery of Fire and Hope. Yeah I know another cliché, sue me alright?_

 _The fire allowed us to forge armor, weapons, and, most importantly, allowed us to forge B.A.M.F's. The only problem was, everyone was too scared to go outside, so we decided to just all shuffle around awkwardly until one man volunteered. That idiot was me, Percy Jackson._

 _I know, you'd think that someone with raven black hair, sea green eyes, dashingly good looks and a charming sarcastic personality wouldn't volunteer huh? But I had chosen odd weapons for even back then._

 _I chose a Scythe, a machine called a crossbow, and magic._

 _I'll get to those later._

 _So I was sent outside, and what do you know, the world's boring and dead. So after a lot of sweet talking and convincing the others, we finally all started our march into the Beast's Heartland to challenge the Apex Beasts._

 _Not gonna lie, lots of people died, but they're really just extras that pretty much everyone kills off in their stories right…? I hope…_

 _And after we slew the Apex Beasts, we built Kingdoms, and rejoiced in a world of new hope, new solutions, bloody evolution, and absolution._

 _And I was granted the title of being Perseus Jackson, the First Hunter._

 _Which had become a profession, hunting the remaining beasts._

 _Anyways, ending this with a cliché again: My name's Percy and this is my story._

 **AN: And there ya all have it, the newest preview, thoughts appreciated, my dry humor is hopefully liked, and I hope I got blunt, cliché, and sarcastic Percy right.**

 **And going to tell you right now: If this is a success, I will be upgrading Percy with weapons, armor, and his powers, I WILL take suggestions and I will NOT shoot you if you criticize me (I'll stab you with my tears…)**

 **Please review, and remember, fight the good fight.**

 **Don't feed the Yao Guai.**

 **And give random people big hugs.**

 **-Slam4c**


	2. Chapter 2: Lore, Background

**Chapter Two: Background, Lore, and definitions.**

 **AN: Hey everyone, I've got to say, when I woke up in the morning to see 16 alerts for my newest idea, it nearly made me cry, in joy. The fact that so many people love the idea of Perseus being a kick butt Monster Hunter shocked me. And I have decided that many and I mean MANY of you are probably wondering about the Lore of the story, along with the background, so I'll get most of it within this note that wouldn't fit well with the story.**

 **First off, the Primordial Gods are not really GODS so to speak, but more or less beings who inherited great power and 'immortality' through fire. Basically, each one of them are just supersized humans who live far longer than anyone else, and have supernatural powers.**

 **But before we jump into the complications of that, I'd like to address another thing.**

 **The Hunters are a group of talented people with superhuman powers and strengths, each one of them, has a mark (From Bloodborne) and that mark shows what weapons they are proficient in, what they're cleared to mainly hunt, and shows their hunter's status.**

 **Anyway, the Gods basically went through a baptism of fire, the Primordials have more power than anyone else right now, but Percy is directly under them.**

 **Another thing, the Olympians and Titans will NOT be getting their powers the same way the Primordials did, as they'd be like Deadpool on steroids and cocaine.**

 **Now here's another thing, the Apex Hunters will NOT be described until much later, as they each serve a different purpose and I'd like to see the reviewers and readers guess and see if they can tell who the Apex Hunters will be, one will be painfully obvious. The others, not so much**

 **The Apex hunters are basically the Hunters council, the strongest Hunters.**

 **Now the Apex Beasts are far different, like the Giants, they are born to oppose the Primordial Gods and High Value Targets, like Apex Hunters and such. Anyone CAN receive an Apex Beast created to oppose them IF they are seen as a huge, and I mean HUGE threat.**

 **The City the Primordial Gods have built will be based heavily off of Yharnam from Bloodborne, Anor Londo from Dark Souls 1, and Vale from RWBY.**

 **And I'll go further into detail about the City and the environment now within the chapter.**

 **Anyway thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, Private Messaged, and followed the story, you guys nearly made me cry in tears of joy, now, to the Chapter. As a side note, this chapter has a more serious mood to it, meaning less jokes and Percy's personality is tuned down a bit to help fit it.**

 **Percy's P.O.V:**

After the war was finished, the surviving members of the Free People's had cheered and rejoiced for three days and three nights.

And I mean, why wouldn't they? We had finally driven our worst enemies out, and made ourselves a force to be reckoned with. And now…Was the time of remembering the dead, and rebuilding everything. But now, we had an Empire to build, with the help of our leaders.

The Primordials had great power indeed; most Gods if they existed would sit back and watch the construction and reconstruction upon their thrones, but after the massive party, everyone helped. Young, Old, Big, Small, even I helped with building our new Empire. The Primordials had even helped build a majority of things with their bare hands. And we had built a shining beacon of hope and light upon the dank world of fog, darkness, and nothingness.

But it hadn't stayed that way for long. The Primordials combined their power, each channeling it into the earth, terraforming it to be more hospitable. The Earth now a rich dark brown/black, the trees, were now vibrant swirls of green, red, and color, the fog, now turned into a beautiful mysterious mist, shrouding everything from outside view, and adding further into the beauty of our home. The Mist and light reflected off the lake surfaces, creating entire mixtures of color that enticed the eyes of anyone to walk upon this…

And finally, the sun's rays finally showed themselves, bringing vast yellows, oranges, and beautiful sights for all to behold. All in all, it was an artist's perfect painting, and it was our home and world.

The City, which was named Light's Vigil, was massive; it spanned about 15% of Pangaea, the name of our new continent we lived upon. And was made of stones of marble, onyx, obsidian, silvers, gold, Ivory, and a geisteel, the metal of choice for any Hunter. The city was a huge technological wonder; our inventors had made tunnels from our waste relief areas, into the ground and out of the city, to be processed by Elder Giants. The Elder Giants were peaceful folk. Shockingly enough, they were once Beasts, but had taken no part in the war. They always preferred to remain peaceful through conflict and never saw us as a threat, but as sharers of our world. And we repaid them by allowing them to live in peace.

Also for some odd reason they used our…Waste to make massive forests of trees, and some of the younger ones consumed it in order to grow larger. And the average young giant is about 20ft tall. The older ones, 35ft, and the oldest, was 50ft tall.

The city's council, which were made up of every type of folk, rich, poor, Hunter, Primordial, all made decisions for the good of the city, and voted upon laws and such, they had allowed anyone to receive and education, they had banned the subjugation of magical and non-magical creatures and sentient beings. **(Livestock and such are exempt from this, if they are treated well, they are not a part of the abuse law, and I meant that this outlaws Slavery and Child Labor and such)**

But with free education, came the Hunter Academies, these academies were formed to train future generations of Hunters, Weapon Smiths, Adventurers, Historians, and Law Enforcement to do their respective jobs that are mainly needed.

The Primordial Gods had helped with all of this every step of the way, if it would benefit the city, then they'd try to get it approved as soon as possible along with the Council.

But the thing that had shocked me the most was the formation of the Hunter's League, the Council, and the Primordials, had decided, in honor of me being the first Hunter, they would form a League of Elite and Apex Hunters to take the jobs normal Hunters couldn't, teach curriculum to the newer ones, keep the peace, and form an official group where Hunters all around the world could compare their findings and such.

They gave me the first spot within the League, and I was deeply honored by it, I had only taken the first steps outside the barrows, I didn't deserve this, so why would they bestow it upon me? Funnily enough, they just called me modest when I voiced this to them.

But onto the most important news, the Primordial of Storms and the powers of the Sky's fury, Ouranos, had fathered his first batch of children into the world. Strangely enough, they did not need a part of the Lord Soul and Lord Fire to grant them their powers; they were strangely born with it inside of their blood.

And so, time went on, peace ensued, and everything was normal, Ouranos's children had grown up, and left the city to make their kingdom upon a faraway mountain named Othrys.

Then again, this is the time someone would say "what can possibly go wrong?" And everything went wrong. Kronos, Ouranos's youngest child, had gone mad with power, and swallowed his five children, the sixth, Zeus, was entrusted to me by his wife Rhea, which she had smuggled away from Kronos out of fear and love for the child.

And the whole reason as to why he did this was because of a damned prophecy.

I ever mention that I hated prophecies? Because I do, this may be the first one I've heard, but I already hate it…

And so, I raised Baby Zeus to be humble, modest, strong, determined, and overall, a leader. I had told him that he was to face his father one day, and avenge his siblings who had most likely died within their father's digestive system (The Council always called me overly blunt.) And when I had told him that, a look of anger, a gleam of vengeance, and a twinkle of determination seeped into his eyes. And that made me more proud than any other time of my student.

I was not disappointed. Zeus, instead of slaying his father like I had advised him to, had forced him to vomit his siblings out, fiercely believing that they were alive against all odds. And he was right…So, with pride and joy within my heart, I had called upon my giant friends, and we set out to Othrys where Zeus and his siblings were fighting their father.

We were going to help Zeus, and we would give them the weapons they would need to finish this fight.

 **AN: Whew, that is a wrap, I know that a majority of this is a filler, and may disappoint some of you, but I needed to get the Lore and Background down before anyone started complaining or asking any questions.**

 **Now, if any of you are still confused with the Lore, or how future events will correspond with the story, feel free to leave it within the review section or PM me so I can try to explain it the best I can.**

 **And as a side note, some of you may have noticed that I added Artemis as a character, this may become a Pertemis story if I feel like it, or they may have a mentor/student friendly relationship.**

 **Another thing, the Apex Hunters will be canon characters, not OC's whatsoever, if you do want an OC to be an Apex Hunter, I'm going to say this: I will deny the OC being an Apex Hunter immediately. Because you guys won't be able to guess if it's an OC created by someone.**

 **I will not be making this a Percabeth story either, that pairing normally annoys me to death, but I will have them be friends, best friends maybe.**

 **Another thing about Kronos, I didn't have him kill his father because it would interfere with future events of the story, Ouranos will die as a heads up, but not by Kronos.**

 **Huge thing revealed in this chapter: The fog and Mist I spoke about within the preview chapter and this chapter was the earliest forms of the Mist, it is more powerful and more…Vague than the Mist within the PJO series.**

 **This version of Mist is called Primal Mist, and often times, helps the thing it's trying to distort, as I noticed that within the books that the mist was more harmful than helpful to Percy within the story. Meaning instead of seeing him as a terrorist within the first book, Percy would possibly be seen as a Good Samaritan in the eyes of the public.**

 **And if you have an OC you wish to donate to the story, please leave it here, note, that if the OC is too powerful, or is a son of Chaos, Order, or anyone like that, I WILL reject it.**

 **Chaos and Order are not within this story, as that would upset the balance far too much.**

 **Last thing: I promise I will do everything in my power to finish this story, and I will.**

 **Don't feed the Yao Guai.**

 **Fight the Good fight.**

 **Hunt the Elder Beasts.**

 **-Slam4c.**


	3. Chapter 3: Giants, and to War(Again)

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm glad to see such positive feedback for this story, some of you HAVE reviewed and said you liked the original idea, and I'm loving how so many people are hitting the favorite button and following the story. But in any case, I'm also looking for CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, one PM/Review said that "Percy needs to be a bit more sassy to fit his usual story self" I took this to heart, and tried to get sassy Percy down for this chapter so I could get AS CLOSE to canon Percy as possible.**

 **While this may be an AU I don't want to stray too far, but I am being a hypocrite with the people in this chapter, as the FIRST APEX HUNTER is REVEALED, some of you may have guessed him correctly, and others may be shocked and some may be shocked as to who it is.**

 **Some huge things this chapter, while I ended the last chapter with a promise to war, I don't think any nation/kingdom would let its strongest warrior go out unnoticed, so, the first Apex Hunter has noticed Percy leaving, therefore, the contradiction of last chapter and this one should be fixed.**

 **Lore wise, if you have any questions contact me; I will fill you in as much as possible without giving anything away.**

 **Another big thing about this chapter is the revelations of Percy's weapons and gear, now, bear in mind I have taken some influence in from Rooster Teeth's show RWBY, and based him off of some fan made Qrow Rose/Xiao Long pictures.**

 **His crossbow on the other hand, came from the Bloodborne game, in the game, pistols allow you to counter the enemy and score massive damage on the opponent, which is what the crossbow serves as, but to wield it one handed, some things had to be changed, so keep that in mind.**

 **Lastly, his scythe will bear some resemblance to a very well-known Scythe, and in the next chapter, I'll drop a bomb that may have some of you shocked out of your pants.**

 **And I tried to give the Giants names that were made of puns…**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Giants, to war (again), and revelations.**

 **Percy P.O.V** : I sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of my nose at one of my oldest friends in front of me, who was currently chewing me out…

"You cannot just abandon your duties as one of the Best Hunters Percy, people will notice if you leave, and people WILL report seeing you at Othrys if you do go. My question however, is none of these, but is more or less: Why?" His seemingly age old voice came forth, dragging me out of my thoughts with a mental screech.

I gave him a deadpan look immediately "you KNOW why Chiron. I swore that I would help Zeus if he needed it…Plus, innocent lives are at stake here. I mean, when I took the first steps out of the barrows, I knew it was to fight for a better future for the innocent people who did nothing to gain the Beast's ire." I defended stubbornly, giving him a challenging stare.

Chiron was a magical beast, a Centaur to be exact. He was mainly an archer but was extremely talented in sword play. He had taught me much throughout my years at the hollow and served as my father when my real one, Jack son of Haemon had died trying to scout for food. Unlike most Centaurs, he was diplomatic, calm, calculating, and peaceful.

But he also seemed to always know when I was going to…Bend the rules to do something that helped someone/some group…Especially things that concern Zeus's type of predicament.

He had stopped us when we were about to set off, and had a look of extreme bemusement, and a look of arbitral justice on his face. By justice, I mean definite punishment for me when I get back…

Chiron, after staring hard at me for about five minutes, finally sighed and nodded at me, turning away from us. "I suppose I only saw you going out on a scouting mission with some of your giant friends…And you all conveniently happened to come upon the battle at Othrys and the "Hundred Handed Ones" along the way" he said mischievously.

I smirked as well; the Hekatonkheires were distant cousins of our giant allies, very distant if you considered one to be made of flesh and one hundred hands, while the other is made of wood and such. Kronos had them imprisoned for and I quote "being too much of a threat due to their power" needless to say, that didn't really sit well with the other giants and I. And if they were freed, they'd be able to take up crafting the world's greatest weapons once more... (This is actually a matter of opinion because they don't know how we forge our weapons but whatever)

I nodded at Chiron again, smiling warmly "I'll come back home fine Chiron, there's no need to worry over me…I mean when do I get in trouble?" I said innocently while giving him an 'innocent' look.

He nodded, and left after giving me a salute which prompted me to get on top of the shoulder of one of the giants. This was when I had decided on checking over my gear for the war/trip/little afternoon stroll.

First was my main weapon, my scythe. The Scythe itself highly resembled one that Death would probably use to chop your head off, and send you to the Underworld. It was mainly composed of a wooden snathe that also served as a combat staff, a curved geisteel blade that was 30 inches long, and designed to cut through most armor, while ignoring frontal defenses (Shields, barriers, etc.) to cause damage without being restricted to their blocking ability. The Scythe, however, was infused with magic from Ouranos (Also a fellow Scythe user) to ignite with Hellfire (Which burned away at enemy's souls to drain their will to fight), at the cost of channeling power into it to activate it. The Scythe was named "Dark Phoenix" because of this. Its hellfire resembled a phoenix's rebirth and slowly, came back with a vengeance. The most interesting thing of the Scythe, was that I had reinforced it with Beast bones, making it four times as deadly as most of Light's Vigil's Scythes.

Next came my crossbow. Most crossbows are known for their damage, lack of accuracy at times, and recoil. Mine however, is used differently; I wielded the crossbow with one hand, and reloaded it with a small quiver at my thigh. The crossbow would normally have been impossible to fire without using two hands. But I had sacrificed some parts within it to A) Increase Accuracy, B) Reduce Recoil, and C) Reduce Damage. Because I had to increase both A and B, the damage had to be sacrificed in order to make it possible to use the crossbow to interrupt an enemy's attack, and while they were stunned (Hopefully) I would cause fatal damage to their person in their moment of pausing.

But now was the time to check my 'armor.' You see, when we first encountered the Beasts, we were arrogant. Our governments sent their plate clad armies out to deal with the Beasts. While the armies were able to do massive damage to the Beasts, they were quickly overrun by the swifter and deadlier Beasts. We soon realized that plate armor only sped our deaths up even more due to the lack of ability to move, dodge, and avoid (From) attacks. So, when I set out from the Barrow, instead of wearing Mail or Plate like most would have in the barrow, I only wore light armor, for it allowed me to move quicker, dodge easily, and avoid the Beast's attacks so I could counter quickly and effectively.

My light armor mainly consisted of Black/Gray. First was my Black Vest, with gray lining and black with gold Pauldrons (Cloth of course, or geisteel), a silver lined belt, a gray "Monster Hunter's Hat" **(Imagine Van Helsing's hat. If not look it up on google, and if you see it, its badass right?)** , black trousers, with black greaves, and a strap for my Scythe upon my back. The last thing was my mask. My mask was used on missions where my identity was to stay hidden, it was a white and black geisteel mask, simple really, no fancy designs, just a neutral expression upon the face. One of the main advantages of the lighter armor was that it also kept out most elements, meaning no becoming a giant human icicle due to cold plate and mail armor.

But now that I had checked, and rechecked my equipment, we were ready to head out. So I asked the giant I was riding upon the shoulder of, (His name's Barkly by the way) to set out.

 **AN: End of the Chapter. Either way, I've got bad news people, my internet is acting up for some ungodly reason, and I have not the faintest clue why. Meaning I may or may not be able to post any chapters depending if my internet's up or down.**

 **The Snathe, is a part of the scythe, the wooden part, it is normally a straight line or an S shaped curve. And no I was NOT bullshitting the measurements for the Scythe, I actually looked it up.**

 **Remember, read, review, and criticize.**

 **And you can give me OC's, but they must not have any of the restrictions within them, or they will be rejected.**

 **Next chapter will have Othrys, Kronos, Zeus, and Percy finally fighting.**

 **Stay strong world- Slam4c.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle For Othrys, and war

**Chapter 4 of the First Hunter.**

 **AN: Heeeey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have reasons: A, is school work bogging me down, B is the fact that BOTH laptops I got broke, and wiped any chapters I had prepared.  
But that's NOT what I'm here for. What I'm here for, is to turn this into an Xover, I'm planning to turn this into a RWBY X Percy Jackson Fanfic Xover, and sadly, there's so few that its rather depressing, but I want to know something beforehand.**

 **How many of you actually read these notes to understand the story? If so, leave a yes I do, or something of the sort in the Reviews section so I do know, otherwise I'm just wasting space. But yeah, the RWBY x PJO crossover may happen depending on if people want it badly enough, and if that DOES happen, the World of Earth WILL be set to BECOME the World of Remnant, gods will have a favored city of the Four Cities, and Percy WILL have a huge part in the story.**

 **In other words, let's kick start this.**

 **Percy's P.O.V:** With the Giant's wrath at their backs, the original 6 children of Kronos pushed forth upon Olympus. However, Kronos would not be defeated so easily… He had prepared a massive army, of beasts, and of corrupt men. An army bigger than 10 legions seen before.

I however, had a plan…

I jumped off the Giant's shoulder, landing on the ground, preparing Dark Phoenix, hacking and slashing at nearby monsters, twirling, spinning, and dancing the age old intricate dance of death with them. The Scythe, was my instrument of havoc and destruction, whilst I was its catalyst, to purge these Monsters…

Before I could continue with the inner thoughts upon my Scythe and I, a Minotaur roared with violent fury, spittle flying forth from its mouth, it was AT LEAST three times my size, except, this was not a beast that I had hunted before these lesser beasts came forth and plagued this world…I snarled at the Minotaur, before flipping backwards as it brought its Omega Great axe down upon my previous location, before grabbing my crossbow, and firing a shot right into its throat, stunning it, while I grabbed the handle that connected the sword to Dark Phoenix's Snathe, Riptide, my sword. It was a three-foot-long sword that was forged in the earliest days of the Beast invasion, this, was the first style of weapon I had dubbed "a trick weapon" these Trick Weapons, could remove certain parts, or add more to it, to become a completely new weapon, for example, the sword into the scythe.

I shook my head, focusing upon the fight at hand, and bringing it upon the Minotaur's hand whilst he was still stunned, cutting his hand off, before he pretty much punched me away, I grabbed the snathe once more, attaching Riptide to it again, before cutting off its legs, bringing the snathe into the side of its head, and finally, bisecting it.

However, before I could move any further, I'd realized something. Zeus, had forced Kronos to regurgitate his brothers and sisters, and were fighting a losing fight against Kronos. I growled, and rushed forth, cutting and cleaving through all my opponents, before finally kicking Kronos in the chest right as he batted Poseidon away. He snarled at me "Jackson, the First Hunter, you would help my children usurp MY throne? After ALL the aid I have GIVEN YOU?!" He'd bellow forth, his voice booming like an Earthquake, while I glared at him.

"Kronos, you have abused your power for the enslavement and torturing of innocent people…You yourself have brought this to your throne and people. You have defied the Fates by not allowing your children to take the throne, and even now, you sacrifice hundreds of thousands to just keep your power…Only an Honest Death can cure you now Kronos, and liberate you, of your wild crazed lust for powers beyond your control." I said sadly to him, before preparing for the fight between Kronos and I.

He struck first, my own student within the combat of a Scythe, he would strike out of rage, and fear for losing his own power, he attacked me blindly, relying upon pure instinct to beat me. I parried, or dodged every blow he gave, before attacking him myself, I struck him in his blind points, slicing and dicing in his weak points, before impaling him via his right shoulder, and sinking the scythe through his entire body, throwing him into a pillar of Othrys, causing it to collapse on him, the 6 children cheered, I however, knew he lived still. In a massive burst of power, he threw the pillar burying him off of himself at me, causing my eyes to widen, and me to jump upon the pillar, twisting in the air, before removing Riptide from the snathe, and lunging straight at Kronos…Killing him…

I muttered a prayer for my one-time student, hoping death would bring him peace…And as the Giants and I left Othrys, all I could hear, was the cheering of Zeus and his siblings….

 **AN: Whew, I'm a bit outta practice in writing, I want to know what ya'll thought about it, and the idea of turning this into a RWBY X PJO crossover, I also want a few OC's from you people as well, however, one thing I will NOT accept is an unbalanced OC, if you say your character "can't die" then I will flat out reject it. Anything but a Mary Sue please. And thank you**

 **Next Chapter-The Blood, the Hunt, and the Dreams.**

 **-FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT-Slam4c.**


	5. Chapter 5:Hunter's Fall important AN

**Chapter 5: The Fall of the Huntsmen. Important AN as well**

 **AN: Since a lack of you are reading these AN's, I've decided on forgoing them, thank you all for your reviews and such but here's something special I want to address: Making Percy a Master of all weapons, is literally, impossible. Even with the powers in here, also it'd really, really butcher the story. As for making this a RWBY x PJO xover, its a no from the single review I received so.**

 **Onto the story**

Percy's P.O.V: After Olympus was secured from Kronos...Everything had gone wrong...Zeus had betrayed us...My own student has raised an army against my people and lead his troops into a genocide of the Hunters. I don't even know if any survived. But one of my best students, a noble, by the name of Lady Maria Astrae, had layed a curse upon the Olympians " _Curse the fiends...And their children too...They whom slaughtered the good hunters in cold blood...The children cry out in agony now...For mothers lost and wombs ripped from their mothers. I curse, the Olympians and their children, to watch their offspring die in vain, being able to do nothing to aid or interfere in any way…"_ she had cursed the Gods to watch their children die for eternity and to not be able to save them.

In any case...Everything I had was gone...And all I could do now was hunt…

I grabbed my curved greatsword riptide, before slamming it onto the Snathe "tonight...Perseus joins the Hunt." I snarled to myself, before going out, to cull the beasts.

 _AN: FYI: INCOMING MAJOR TIME SKIP!_ _End of AN._

For centuries...I'd slaughtered the Monsters, they had reproduced, and created lesser monsters to aid in sending Humanity back into the Abyss in which it came from. However, man was wise, and resourceful, even without the Hunters, they built weapons, cities, and carved massive beacons of hope and hatred into the ground...By the time the Renaissance had come around,the world had all but forgotten the Greek Gods and their Monsters, as well as my people. Ashes in the wind I suppose.

However, I had spent all my time, killing. Killing corrupt humans whom would see the world plunged back into darkness, and beasts alike...Now? It was a time the mortals called the "21st century." And I was watching possibly, the most interesting of Olympian Spawn. A spawn of my -former- student, The Betrayer. Zeus.

She was young. Too young for this kind of life I had mused. She carried herself with confidence, grace, and skill, but also some humility and loyalty. She was currently fighting for her life upon a hill, after sending her two compatriots off to save them...Knowingly signing for her own death.

I sighed to myself, before shaking my resolve, seeing three Cyclopes about to land a killing blow on her, she would not die sitting, she got up, not caring of the pain in her legs.

It was time for my intervention, I grunted with effort, leaping into the air, and slamming Riptide into the snathe, locking it,sending the dreaded sound of the Hunter's Scythe into the three Cyclopes, forcing them to pale. But before they could do anything to plead for their lives, I had cleaved them into three separate sections with my scythe, with three precise strikes. Turning to the girl finally, she was looking at me in shock.

"Are you alright?" I had asked gruffly to her, which she nodded to, still shell shocked.

"Thalia!" A little voice called, before a young girl slammed into Thalia, with blonde hair and wise gray eyes, with the Son of Hermes standing closely by, giving me a strange look...Along with an old friend.

"Chiron?!" I'd asked bewildered, my eyes the size of dinner plates, which reflected his reaction as well.

"P-Perseus?" He asked, as if not believing I was alive, before he paled once more and bowed, making me grimace.

"Chiron, we're friends. No bowing." I said hissing at him, making him nod dumbly back at me. "Of course Perseus." He said back to me, regaining any composure he had left.

"But my question is what are you doing here Perseus?" He asked the elephant in the room, causing all to turn to me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair after removing my hat and face mask "hunting Chiron. It's my duty as the last of us to make sure nothing else harms humanity. And as for why I saved her well…" I began turning to the one called Thalia "it's because someone's finally breaking the cycle." I said cryptically.

"Wait! What Cycle? Who are you? How'd you kill those Cyclopes so easily? Are you a god? Why do you look like you're from the ancient times? Are you old? How old are you?" The blonde haired one asked like a machine gun, making my head spin.

"Look uh...Kids?" I said unsure of myself before continuing "Chiron here! Will explain everything to you…" I said patting him on the shoulder for emphasis. "As for me, I've gotta go, more monsters and beasts to lay waste to." I said in a sing song voice, making Chiron realize that I'd dumped him with centuries of history to explain, but before he could complain. I'd disappeared.

Since that meeting however, I'd watched over Thalia, seeing many traits in good Hunters such as Maria, Laurence, and Eileen. The drive, the loyalty, etc. And making sure she was safe upon her quests. Finally, two years later, after she proved her innocence by recovering Poseidon's Trident, and the Golden Fleece to heal the Camp's borders, she was being sent to recover two Hades spawn at a Military School at Westover Hall, with Annabeth, Luke, and an arrogant Son of Poseidon. Whom tried to flirt with her at every opportunity. I nearly groaned and ended the brat myself with the way he was acting.

However, there was an ancient beast here...Not the Manticore...No, something older...And it was what we called a Cleric Beast. Once a member of the Church, but cursed to a hideous form after breaking his vows to aid the people. It was an annoying pest considering how strong they were. They could pick up large cars and chuck them like a toy, or send a man flying. Oh, and some were on fire too but that's for a later time period. I nearly cursed aloud to myself, sensing it climb up the cliffs towards the school as the Manticore took the children, so I elected to remove the beast from the equation. I got outside, before seeing Poseidon's brat boast on how he would break free and slaughter them, making the Manticore laugh, which is when I had decided to make my presence known. "He might not be able to back anything he says up...But I can you pathetic excuse for a Monster." I said darkly to him.

When he turned around to probably curse at me, or ask me who the heck I was, he paled instead. Stuttering over himself. I held up a hand. "You're -not- my quarry believe it or not. However, the giant beast climbing up the cliff side is. I don't care what you do with the brats, just do it away from me." I said cracking my joints, preparing for the Cleric Beast's scream. And not even three seconds later, it screamed, and vaulted itself onto the cliff.

It immediately looked towards me, it's one larger arm holding itself up, whilst the smaller one was by far, skinnier, but just as long. _(Start Playing Bloodborne Cleric Beast OST here by Shirrako.)_

I grabbed my scythe, and my newest weapon, the Pistol, it was an older pistol, used during the times of Black Powder, but it also was made to make sure that Beasts would stumble every time it landed a hit on one. I then rushed forward, slashing and hacking at the Beast, while evading as if dancing its strikes, firing off any pistol shots I could to daze it for a couple of seconds hopefully. It finally hit me backwards, to which I unknowingly landed in front of a group of Demigods wearing silver. I grunted in effort once more, attaching Riptide to the snathe, before slamming the blunt end into the ground, vaulting myself towards the beast at unknown speeds, turning sideways to avoid any possible strike, I slashed downwards, twisting my body with the strike, cutting its head off, before landing gracefully on my feet.

"Well. That was a nice warm up. What's next? An Amygdala? I asked myself. Before putting the scythe away and turning to see a group of 20 teen age girls, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, the Hades spawn and the Poseidon boy all pointing weapons or gazing at me fearfully.

I sighed to myself. "FUBAR." I muttered.

Artemis stepped forward first, "and who are you mortal?" She asked, spitting the word mortal, I bowed my head slightly "I Traitor Spawn, am Jackson. Perseus Jackson, the First Hunter, slayer of Beasts, and the First Best Hope of Humanity." I spat back at her, knowing she was Zeus's child.

 **AN: Whew, that's a wrap. Longest chapter yet. Hope you lot are happy. But I couldn't decide on how to introduce new weapons and abilities, so I made a wise decision: By introducing it in flashbacks the next chapter. But I had a lot of fun typing this, seeing as how I was able to get the content of 2-3 chapters I was juggling in my head out of the way. I need to know where I'm heading next, got any suggestions, leave em behind, wanna tell me to burn myself at the stake, I'll do it and probably enjoy that too.**

 **Regardless, I need the following:**

 _ **-Criticism.**_

 _ **-OC's.**_

 _ **-Ideas.**_

 _ **-And a lot of follows, favs, and other such things.**_

 **Bye. -Slam4c.**


	6. Chapter 6:London Town and Propositions

**Chapter 6.**

 **AN: Wow. Thank you all for your nice reviews, I've had NOTHING but good ones from this story, and every review does motivate me.**

 **So, someone, who will remain anonymous, had asked if Maria's "curse" was the Ancient Laws in Story. This is a yes, since we know next to nothing of them or what put them in place, I figured why not Maria.**

 **Anyway onto the story, in this chapter Percy gets his pistol.**

Percy P.O.V: I sighed to myself, inspecting my pistol, smiling fondly as I remembered how I had received it.

 _(Flashback time)_

 _I was walking down the street of a small town in England, I'd just finished hunting a group of Beasts accumulating upon the eastern borders of York, before making my way to said town, I had, however seen some very strange weapons being used by the Constables and the Redcoats of the British, long, barreled sticks with metal pointing out of them, curiously, I'd made my way to the local Blacksmith's to inquire as to what these weapons were._

 _As it turns out, they were ranged weaponry, able to fire small pellets at enemies from a distance without exposing the user too much, they could also be fired quickly from cover allowing one to reload, I'd decided to replace my now out-of-date crossbow with the pistol, making some Quicksilver bullets (which were what we'd used against the beasts), as the Beasts of the Dark had feared silver entirely, it was the best substance that hurt them. In any case, the pistol was a welcome addition to my arsenal._

 _(Flashback ends)_

A cough sounded in front of me, breaking me out of my memories, it was Artemis's Lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. "My lady will see you now _boy_ " she spat the word "Boy" as if it was Kronos. Which amused me to no end. "Right, lead the way if you would please." I said mockingly to her, to which she had turned red in anger at.

She had led me through the Hunter's camp to Artemis's tent, which was in the center of the camp. I sighed, before entering, and upon inspecting the tent, I saw many trophies of different lesser-monsters, the Greek and Roman kind. I shook my head fondly "you almost remind me of a Hunter Artemis, with the amount of trophies...Except you're missing many that are older than your family." I said plainly.

She only rose an eyebrow towards me, before shaking her head "what would you know of Hunting Perseus? You have a claim to being the supposed 'First Hunter' and yet you show no proof to it." She said mockingly, walking around me as she said it, before seating herself once more.

"However, you show enough skill that I will bring you before my father and the Olympian Council. _Now."_ She said finally, making me cringe outwardly at the amount of damage I was thinking of doing to Zeus and his family while there, but smirk evilly on the inside.

Before I could even say anything, she put her hand on my shoulder and flashed us out to Olympus.

She had flashed inside the throne room and told me to wait outside, I tapped my foot impatiently before getting tired and just opening the doors and walking in, taking my pistol and Scythe out, preparing them for any confrontation. As soon as I entered, everybody but Zeus looked at me strangely, he paled like Hades would in this situation.

I smirked at him now. Before taking an overly mocking and dramatic bow to him.

"Why hello my old student...How've you been since...I dunno, you decided to PURGE MY ENTIRE RACE OF PEOPLE!?" I roared furiously, firing off a shot into his shoulder before reloading it.

"You...You took everything from me. My life. My people. My name. EVERYTHING."

I growled at him, taking a step forward with every word that came from my mouth. Before stopping in front of him.

"I taught you all you know Zeus. I helped you defeat Kronos, and the way you repay me is by ordering a Mass-Genocide of my people. Well Zeus. I'm waiting for your pathetic excuse as to why you did it." I said to him, grabbing him by the suit and throwing him in front of his own council. All of them, except Hera and Poseidon were staring at Zeus in shock and horror. Before the pathetic excuse of a war god Ares jumped up, greatsword summoned and tried to attack me.

I only growled to myself, before kicking Zeus down to the floor, head first, and using it as a launching pad to leap forwards towards Ares. I took Riptide from the Snathe, before hitting him in the throat with the Snathe, stunning him, and knocking him flat onto his ass, flipping Riptide in the air as I prepared to plunge it into his heart, I was stopped by a calming hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who had laid the hand on my shoulder, and saw Hestia. The only Olympian that I kept in contact with. She had gotten me out of the city when it was being sacked, and moved the children out of the city to a safe haven...I never did find out what had happened to them. Which made me in turn think I was the last of them.

I was expecting Hestia to hit me over the head, but what I got from her was far worse: She frowned disappointedly, and shook her head no, leaning forward to whisper in my ear "he'll pay eventually Perseus."

I deflated immediately, all of my rage was gone in an instant with the reassuring words of Hestia, after being calmed sufficiently, I turned back to Zeus "the only reason you live boy...Is because Hestia wills it. Pay heed that one day Zeus, you will _burn_ for what you've done to my people." I spat at him, before turning to the Council "I also need Thalia Grace, an audience with her as soon as possible...I've a...Proposition for her."

I said dismissively to them, before walking out of Olympus, kneeling down, and teleporting myself with the Hunter's Bone back to the camp.

As soon as I arrived, I faced the sword of the arrogant Poseidon spawn...I rose an eyebrow at him, making him growl at me. "Who do you think you are? Interfering with the quest from Olympus-" He began before I cut him off "boy, I belong to a force far older than your father and his siblings, hell, I taught Zeus everything he knows in fighting. So what makes you so special?" I'd taunted him before he puffed out his skinny chest in an attempt to look powerful.

"I'm Lars Baedon, the hero of the Gods, the most powerful Demigod of all time, and the best fighter in history." He said, trying to strike a dramatic "heroic" pose, which only made him look more and more like a fool.

"Kid, I've seen a Monster look more regal and heroic than you currently." I said plainly, turning from him, and to the laughing Thalia and Annabeth. "Oh and Thalia? A word please." I said, the tone in my voice leaving no room for arguments.

She gulped and nodded "you're not in any trouble so don't worry." Was the first thing I said when we reached a secluded part of the camp. Which made her visibly relax. "Quite the opposite actually." I quipped to myself.

She rose an eyebrow at me "uhhh…?" She asked intelligently. Before I shook my head at her response.

"Thalia Grace, you're one of the biggest Demigod Influences of this century so far, you've broken the cycle of your predecessors, you remain humble, loyal, strong, caring, and compassionate. For those reasons alone, I extend to you an offer that has not been seen since I trained your father. To become a Beast Hunter." I told her proudly,

extending a hand to seal my offer to her.

"If you agree to my proposition, you'll become my protege, the first one I've personally trained since Zeus, you'll learn how to fight beasts such as the Cleric Beasts, Amygdalae, and even some gods." I explained in further detail, making her face scrunch up in thought.

She had opened her mouth to reply to my offer before a voice cut her off. "Hey, guy that beat up my old man, time to go!" Came the annoying voice of Apollo, making me groan in frustration.

I sighed to myself, gathering my few belongings, and making my way onto the Sun Chariot. Preparing myself for what was sure to be Hell incarnate.

 **AN: 3...2...1...And cut. That's a wrap. Put the ribbon on it, tie it into a bow, and call it a present, my present from me to my loyal readers.**

 _ **PerseusTheDestroyer999:**_ **Worry not, I will probably not make this a Pertamis with how this story diverged from how I originally thought it would. I'll let you guys vote on which pairings you want.**

 **Yougi12: Yes, it is an amazing story from what the other reviewers say, but the curse, is the ancient laws, as its not really explained as to what put it in effect.**

 **Eat-Lead-Iture: First off, fantastic name, really Punny. Second of all, I will update more and thank you for your input.**

 **: You've commented the same thing on all your reviews. I still love it. But do please tell me what you loved the MOST.**

 **NikkiGrace6113: Thank you for your review, I don't make the story awesome, you reviewers do. And I will continue being awesome as long as I get reviews.**

 _ **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

 _ **I've gotten 0 OC's, I dislike making my own characters sometimes, but if I get 0, then I'll be making my own.**_

 _ **Things I need:**_

 _ **OC'S (Current amount:0)**_

 _ **Favs**_

 _ **Follows**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **I mainly need the last to continue on.**_

 _ **Longest chapter yet of about 4 pages.**_

 _ **See you all next time.**_


End file.
